


Shovels Aplenty

by TheGabbing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this ages ago, M/M, Shovel Talk, and rewrote it so, lets pretend trials of apollo didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: Will loved Nico. He was probably the love of his life. So when he asked Nico out, he was completely ready to be threatened by all of Nico's friends. At least... He thought he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this ages ago. And because i need to write something else for a while, I rewrote it. Most of it is the same, it's just the writing of it. If any of you guys find the original posted on here, please let me know so I can link the original.

It wasn’t like Will didn’t know it was going to happen. An blind, deaf, idiot would have been able to see that Nico was a well-loved individual. His friends would fight and die for him – and as weird as it was, they actually had been in the position to do it before. Hell, even before he gathered enough courage to ask Nico out, he was getting death glares from the seven (and Reyna). They decided way before the two actually started dating that Will had to be threatened with bodily harm to prevent him from hurting Nico.

Stuttering over his words, his face feeling as hot as the sun, he knew that the seven were hiding behind that tree a couple meters away when he finally asked Nico out. Will knew every time that they went on walks, Nico’s friends that were at the camp were only a couple lengths behind him. Nico didn’t seem to notice and Will knew it was only because they cared about Nico.

So two months into their relationship, Will was ready. Death threats or charmspeak, hurricanes or lightning storms, fire or actual shovels, Will was ready to get the shovel talk from Nico’s friends.

Or... so he thought.

The first person who approached Will, which he expected, was Percy. Nico and Will had long talks at night about Percy. How Nico was absolutely fascinated with him as a child, and how he had only gotten over his crush recently. In turn, Will would share some stories of the boys he crushed on during the summers at camp Half-blood. Obviously, Percy was going to be the first one to threaten his life. While Nico no longer had a crush on him, they were still incredibly close.

He didn’t expect Jason to be trailing behind Percy, though. The roman demigod came down on the monthly visit. Every month, the two camps swapped a couple demigods, fostering the new alliance between the Greeks and romans.

“Uh...” Will muttered as they closed in. His back was against a tree he was leaning against while waiting for Nico to get back from his visit with Ms. O’Leary.  “Hey, guys?” He tried, an unsure smile spreading across his face.

Neither of the boys smiled. “You’ve been dating Nico for a while now,” Jason said. The glasses perched on his nose slipped down a little bit as he looked down at Will. He nodded his head at Jason, refusing to back down. He knew this was going to happen but his heart was still thundering in his chest.

One of Percy’s hands fell onto the trunk, his arm bracketing Will in. There was no way out now. “We wanted to wait until we knew you were serious about him to talk to you. Hazel said that if we didn’t, we would have scared you off.”

Shaking his head, “You wouldn’t have,” Will insisted. “I want to be with Nico, nothing would scare me off of being with him.”

A strangled noise came from Jason’s throat. Whispered underneath his breath, Jason huffed, “ _Gods, that’s so fucking cute._ ” Will was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that so he kept his mouth shut. Percy glared at his friend before returning his gaze to Will.

“What Jason meant to say is that we wanted to let you know what would happen if you do end up getting _scared_ off.” Percy growled. Looking to his left, Will noticed a pool of water that was getting significantly agitated for no reason. He swallowed and glanced up. The sky was beginning to cloud over.

Jason crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I mean, we’re children of the big three. There are barely any of us, so we consider him our family now.”

Nodding his head, Will decided to say something absolutely stupid. “I get it, I mean, what you guys are trying to say. If I hurt Nico, you guys will kill me. Message received.”

A cold laugh escaped from Jason’s mouth. “Oh? Kill you? Nah, Will, who do you take us for, we wouldn’t kill you!” Someone who didn’t know Jason would have smiled, would have laughed along with him. But Will knew Jason, and Will knew that his laugh was not his actual laugh.

Percy shook his head, “No, god no. Besides, if Jason tried to kill you, I’d have to declare war against the Romans. I really don’t want to do that.”

Slowly, Will said, “Right...”

“We just wanted to remind you that we’ve both been through some pretty nasty shit. I mean, Percy’s gone through Tartarus –”

“Which isn’t hard to get to, actually –”

“And he knows where Atlas is holding up the sky–”

“Oh, and, don’t forget the Labyrinth, man, that thing goes on forever.”

Frozen in place, Will just stood there. He couldn’t tell whether it was his time to speak or if he should just keep his mouth shut. He ended up deciding to keep his mouth shut. Apparently satisfied with Will’s lack of response, Percy and Jason both smiled earnestly. Percy stood back up straight, his hand falling off of the tree. Jason’s hand clapped onto his shoulder, giving it a squeeze until they both walked up.

By the time Nico came back, Will had just finished freaking out over the possibility of Jason and Percy forcing him to hold up the _sky_. He could only imagine what the other members of the seven prepared for their threatening shovel-talk speeches.

Luckily – or supposedly luckily – Will was not threatened right after Percy and Jason approached him. In fact, it was an entire month before Will was talked to again. Which, looking at it now, made sense considering how half of Nico’s friends were from the Roman camp. Will almost expected for Hazel to be the next person to threaten him, but instead, it was Frank and Reyna.

For that month’s visit, Reyna and Frank were the people that came down from the Roman camp. It just so happened that this time around, Nico and Piper were the Greeks who had to go up to the roman camp. Nico had made Will promise to show Frank and Reyna around, considering all the times they had been at the camp before, they didn’t have time for an in depth tour. So in effort to please Nico and impress his friends, he took the two around the camp.

He showed them the different cabins and even let them peak into Nico’s cabin for a moment. The two romans stared critically at the rock climbing wall, whispering to each other about the upgrades that they needed to suggest to Annabeth. At the infirmary, Reyna’s nose curled up and he swore he heard her grumble about the absolute _disorganization_ of it. Nico had warned him that Reyna was pretty rough around the edges, so he tried his best not to be offended that Reyna had insulted the infirmary that he run.

Will made sure to show them the dining hall, where they stopped for a quick snack and for Reyna and Frank to give their suggestions to Annabeth and Chrion. After the suggestions were given, Frank promptly turned to Will and basically demanded him to take them around the forest.

Dumbly, Will assumed it was because the two had heard about the problems they had been having with it recently and wanted to know if they could find the reason why. The possibility that they could be taking him there to hold him over one of the huge craters Gaia left in her wake was nowhere in his mind.

It really should have been at the forefront.

“You two are going to kill me!” Will screeched, his hands fumbling for a grip on Frank’s dragon claws. There was puffing above him and – was that Frank _laughing_? Bewildered, Will’s eyes flicked to Frank’s face above him and to Reyna who was looking at him skeptically from the ground.

She had her hands propped on her hips and she sighed, like he had just said something preposterous – like Frank wasn’t holding him over a chasm that went gods know where. “Gods, I don’t know what Nico sees in you. No, Will, we can’t afford a war right now.” Will’s hands flung out and he gestured to Frank. A sort of _if you aren’t going to kill me what the fuck is this_. “Listen. Traveling half way across the world with a monster following you – well – it kind of bonds you to a person. So when Nico told me he was dating you, I was skeptical. Hazel told me it was fine but...” Will made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, to terrified of being dropped to say anything. “I don’t know you, your Greek, and, to be frank, you are literally the exact opposite of Nico.” Wings flapped hard above him and Will still didn’t understand why Frank decided to change into a dragon and hold him over a god damn _canyon_ for this talk.

Waving her hand, Reyna continued, “Basically, the point of this, is don’t hurt him. I don’t want to start a war but we almost destroyed you guys once – we can damn well do it again.”

He was never going to underestimate how terrifying Nico’s friends could be again because the way Reyna was looking at him, and the growl that came from Frank, told him that they were not joking in the slightest.

After that particularly horrifying encounter, Will didn’t drop his guard again. No matter how tense it made him, Will would not relax until every single one of Nico’s friends had threatened him. There was Leo, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel left. Oddly enough, Will was really hoping that Hazel came next. From what the pervious groups said, she seemed like her threat wouldn’t be as terrifying as the other three.

Will didn’t have to wait long, thankfully. It was only another week before he was cornered again. Nico was off somewhere with Jason and Percy, bonding over being the children of the big three or something like that. Honestly, Will didn’t want to think of what those three were up to. For some annoying reason, they almost always got into trouble when they were together.

The only unfortunate thing was that the next person to come threaten him was not actually Hazel.

He was leaving the infirmary after completely an exhaustively long shift when a cheerful voice called him over.

“Will! My man! Come over here!”

Turning to face the voice, he saw Leo, Annabeth, and Piper standing over by a couple of benches. Will gulped down some of his fear before walking over to them. He smiled at them and waved as he approached but he knew that his smile was wavering because holy shit, Annabeth and Piper were literally staring at him like a slab of meat.

“Dude, check this out,” Leo said. He held out his hand for Will so Will opened his own. A small device was dropped into his hand, looking similar to a single ear bud but made out imperial gold. Will raised an eyebrow and looked back to Leo’s eyes. “Okay, so, I decided to try and make cell phones for Demigods – what with all the communication problems we’re experiencing lately. I mean – hell, with Calypso exploring the world half the time and me being needed here, it’s kind of impossible to talk to her. Then! Bam! Good ol’ Nico got himself a boyfriend.”

“I... don’t see what that has to do with this?” Will said, looking back down to the device in his hand.

Leo chuckled. “Oh, Will... my sweet, innocent, child. Obviously, I knew Jason and Percy were going to steal my shovel talk thunder. They may be children of the big three, but damn I’m going to one up them as much as I can. So – who is more terrifying than those too?” Leo’s hands spread out to gesture to the girls on either side of them, “Tada! Their girlfriends!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “What Leo failed to mention, is that thing you holding is a failed attempt at him making a communicator for us. But it does have one unique property.” She looked over to the left at Piper, who was grinning.

“Like being able to effectively communicate my charmspeak.” Will wanted to drop the device and stomp on it until it was shattered into a billion pieces. He didn’t only because he was too terrified at the possible reaction from them.

“So what my girls –” Piper cleared her throat, “Uh, I mean what these two beautiful ladies mean, is – if you hurt Nico, we will hold you don’t, glue this into your ear, and literally make you walk until you have no feet to walk on.”

Reaching over, Piper plucked the communicator from his hand, flashed him a smile, and the three of them walked away like nothing ever happened. Will was still standing there when Nico ran up to him, yelling about how Jason kind of got hurt because Percy was trying to see how high he could push him up with water from the lake.

Will waited for ages for Hazel to approach him with whatever horrifying thing she had in plan. Oddly, though, whenever Hazel visited, she was only kind to him. They often hung out together when Nico was busy discussing plans for Camp Half Blood with Chiron and she never threatened him once. After a month of waiting for Hazel to warn him, he got fed up. Will couldn’t wait around for Hazel to threaten him; he couldn’t be constantly on guard; Nico was starting to notice something was up. So when Nico excused himself to go scold Jason after almost dying, again, Will didn’t wait long before finding Hazel and demand to know why she had yet to threaten his life.

She stared up at him with her dark eyes, amusement filling them. “Will, why would I threaten my brother’s boyfriend?”

He sputtered and waved his hands before sighing and plopping onto the bench she was sitting on. He ran his hands through his hair and grumbled out, “Well everybody else did. Jason and Percy threatened torture and Frank held me over a canyon that probably leads to Tartarus and Reyna said I wasn’t strong enough and…”

“And Leo, Piper, and Annabeth threatened you with charmspeak because of the communicators Leo and Annabeth made. I’ve heard, Will.” She said, a giggle in her voice.

Will relaxed slightly beside Hazel. “So you aren’t going to threaten me.”

Hazel shook her head. Her hand patted Will’s head as he crumpled in on himself from exhaustion. “You’ve got nothing to worry about Will. Nico would freak out if he found out any of us had threatened you. I’m just going to stay out of it.”

“I’ve been so tense.” Will whined into his hands, his elbows propped onto his knees. “I feel like everybody is watching what I do. One wrong move and bam, I’ll be wandering through the fields of punishment.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me, Will. Promise. I don’t threaten people. I’m sure that you would never hurt Nico.” Hazel said. Will picked his head up and nodded quickly, about to say how much he cared about Nico when Hazel continued. “I mean, not only would that mean you would have to deal with Nico being angry but you would have to deal with Hades himself! Hades really does love Nico, a lot more than any other god loves their children. He would be furious if you hurt Nico. I’m sure that he would make an entirely new area of the Underworld just to torture you for the rest of your soul’s consciousness. Maybe something like the fields of punishment. Probably worse. And wow, I just can’t imagine what Hades would put you through. He’d probably drag your body down to the Underworld too just to make sure you felt every little thing he did to you.”

Will froze, completely still, as Hazel continued to go on about what things she thought Hades would do to him, going from turning him inside out to letting Titans pick out his organs. Around them, the sounds of the laughing campers drowned out and it was like there was only the two of them sitting on the bench. As she spoke it felt as if everything was getting darker and colder. It was in the middle of summer and yet he could have sworn he saw his breath puff out of his mouth in a cloud.

It barely lasted a second before everything was normal again, campers running around, talking about how capture the flag was starting. Hazel tilted her head with the exact same expression she had when he asked her why she wasn’t threatening him. “But, like I said, I’m sure you would never do that. You aren’t stupid, Will.” Unable to fully speak yet, Will stuttered mumbles of incomplete words. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench. Will allowed himself to pulled, like he was just a rag doll.

It was only after they were waiting for groups to be assigned to each side did Will find the voice to ask Hazel how she knew what Hades would do. She chuckled quietly and grinned. “Pluto and I talk a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate every comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. You can find me at TheGabbing on tumblr.


End file.
